1902 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Hilda Doolittle meets and befriends Ezra Pound. * Times Literary Supplement begins publication.Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 Works published in English Canada * James B. Dollard, also known as "Father Dollard", Irish Mist and Sunshine''Garvin, John William, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=94cTAAAAIAAJ&printsec=titlepage#PPA7,M1 ''Canadian poets] (anthology), published by McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916, retrieved via Google Books, June 5, 2009 * Anna Frances McCollum, Flower Legends and other Poems * Agnes Ethelwyn Wetherald, Tangled in Stars United Kingdom * Alfred Austin, A Tale of True Love and Other Poems * Maurice Baring, The Black Prince and Other Poems (published this year; book states "1903") * Walter De la Mare (publishing under the pen name "Walter Ramal"), Songs of Childhood * Thomas Hardy, Poems of the Past and Present''Web page titled "A Time-Line of Poetry in English" at the Representative Poetry Online website of the University of Toronto, retrieved December 20, 2008 actually published last year, although the book states "1902" * John Edward Masefield, ''Salt-Water Ballads, including "I must go down to the sea again" * Alice Meynell, Later Poems * Henry Newbolt, The Sailing of the Long Ships, and Other Poems * Adela Florence Cory Nicolson, editor, The Garden of Kama and Other Love Lyrics from India, London: Heinemann; anthology; Indian poetry in English, published in the United KingdomJoshi, Irene, compiler, "Poetry Anthologies", "Poetry Anthologies" section, "University Libraries, University of Washington" website, "Last updated May 8, 1998", retrieved June 16, 2009. Archived 2009-06-19. * Alfred Noyes, The Loom of Years * Dora Sigerson, The Woman Who Went to Hell, and Other Ballads and Lyrics * W.B. Yeats, Cathleen Ni Houlihan United States * Elizabeth Akers, The Sunset Song''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Madison Cawein, Kentucky Poems * John William De Forest, Poem: Medley and Palestrina * Ellen Glasgow, The Freeman and Other Poems * James Whitcomb Riley, The Book of Joyous Children * Edwin Arlington Robinson, Captain Craig * Trumbull Stickney, Dramatic Verses * John B. Tabb, Later Lyrics Other in English * Adela Florence Cory Nicolson, editor, The Garden of Kama and Other Love Lyrics from India, London: Heinemann; anthology; Indian poetry in English, published in the United Kingdom Works published in other languages * Francis Jammes, Clairières dans le ciel, FranceWeb page titled "Poet Francis Jammes (1868 - 1938)", at The Poetry Foundation website, retrieved August 30, 2009. Archived 2009-09-03. * Chanda Jha, Gitasaptasati; India, Maithili-languageDas, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", p 645, in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 1 – Langston Hughes (died 1967), African-American poet, novelist, playwright, short story writer, and newspaper columnist best known for his role in the Harlem Renaissance * February 19 – Kay Boyle (died 1992, award-winning American poet, writer, educator, and political activist * February 22 – R. D. Fitzgerald (died 1987), Australian * April 1 – Maria Polydouri (died 1930), Greek * July 3 – Yoshino Hideo 吉野秀雄 (died 1967), Japanese Showa period tanka poet * July 19 – Ada Verdun Howell (died 1981), Australian * July 28 – Kenneth Fearing (died 1961), American poet and writer * August 19 – Ogden Nash(died 1971), American poet best known for pithy and funny light verse. * September 20 – Stevie Smith (died 1971), British poet and novelist * October 13 – Arna Bontemps (died 1973), American poet and member of the Harlem Renaissance * November 8 – A.J.M. Smith (died 1980), Canadian poet. * November 20 – Nazim Hikmet (died 1963), Turkish poet, dramatist, and Communist * December 6 – Michael Roberts, (died 1948), English poet, writer, critic, broadcaster, and teacher * December 22 – Evelyn Eaton (died 1983), Canadian novelist, short-story writer, poet and academic ;Also: ** Felipe Alfau (died 1999), Spanish-American poet, translator and author Deaths * January 5 – Stella Gibbons (died 1989), English novelist, journalist, poet and short-story writer * January 20 – Aubrey Thomas De Vere, 88, Irish poet and critic * April 1 Thomas Dunn English (born 1819), American politician, poet, author, songwriter who was elected to the United States House of Representatives and had a feud with Edgar Allan Poe * May 6 – Bret Harte, 66, American author and poet, best remembered for accounts of pioneering life in California * June 29 – Brunton Stephens (born 1835), Australian * September 6 – Philip James Bailey, 86, English poet * September 19 – Masaoka Shiki 正岡 子規, pen-name of Masaoka Tsunenori 正岡 常規, who changed his name to Noboru 升 (born 1867), Japanese author, poet, literary critic, journalist and, early in his life, a baseball player * September 29 – William McGonagall, Scottish weaver, actor, and poet comically renowned as one of the worst poets in the English language * October 4 – Lionel Pigot Johnson, 35 (born 1867), English poet, essayist, and critic * date not known – Albery A. Whitman Awards and honors See also * 20th century in poetry * 20th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * French literature of the 20th century * Silver Age of Russian Poetry * Young Poland (Młoda Polska) a modernist period in Polish arts and literature, roughly from 1890 to 1918 * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1900s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry